For Dear Life
by TVIsMyDrug4
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Swear It Again' regarding Scott & Shelby's daughter Stephanie!
1. For Dear Life~Teaser

Hey everyone! First of all I wanted to tell you that a new chapter of Sex, Lies & MT. Horizon will be up in a day or two! This is my new story which I mentioned I'd be doing, but it's just a teaser right now. I'm waiting to see whether it'll be a hit or not before i even send it out! LEt me know what you think of it, let me remind you it's a sequel to Swear It Again! You can find that @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal and of coarse at FF.Net! Anyway enough babbling, here's the teaser trailer whatever thinggy. Feedback!  
  
Kay C  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life is too good to be true...  
  
"Okay! Children are leaving the house now! Your can go back to making out!" Steph called as she left the house with Billy in tow.  
Shelby laughed at her daughter, walking over to Scott and kissed him.   
  
"...Is there anything you can't do and all with this illness?" Billy asked taking her in his arms.  
"...I am just going to live my life to the fullest with you by my side through it all. I love you."  
"I love you too!" He kissed her deeply.  
  
You keep hoping that things will better  
That you'll find a way through it all  
  
But when the world comes crashing down...  
  
He was in the middle of the intersection when he saw headlights coming towards him, he steered his car away but there was still a collision. Stephanie screamed "BILLY!!"  
  
It'll change one girl's life forever...  
  
You must hold on to what you believe  
When the sky's about to fall  
  
"Stephanie killing your self won't bring him back!" Scott said sternly.   
She snapped throwing her books across the room. "I don't care! At least I'll be with him, I'm not going to take my shots whether you like it or not. It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it!" She stormed up to her room.  
  
She sat at the party drinking her 5th beer, someone handed her a joint she took it smoking it. She laid her head back feeling herself black out.  
  
Which makes her parents go to the one person who can help...  
  
"We need a favor Peter" Shelby begged looking desperate.  
Scott seconds the motion "You're the only one we know who can help us."  
  
Just like he helped them, help their daughter...  
  
"I'm my own person, and I don't have to do anything I don't want to. No matter what you or my parents say." Stephanie said glaring at Peter.  
  
So keep hanging on  
The hands of time  
Just keep turning around  
  
"We're talking about a mixture of Scott and Shelby, this one is gonna be tougher than both of them were." Sophie said exasperated.  
Peter shook his head "She just has her mothers way of hiding things and not showing any emotion but when you make her mad, watch out because that is definitely Scott's temper" He sighed running his hands down his face "I'm too old for this!"  
  
Even help comes from the most unexpected places...  
  
"...You'll never guess who is actually a counselor there?" Scott asked.  
Shelby though a moment "Kat? She had always been talking about being a counselor."  
"David." Scott blurted out, Shelby watched him shocked.  
"...Okay turned the car around." She demanded.  
  
Clyde spoke up "I know Stephanie's story guys." The rest of the cliffhangers listened to him.  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
"I overheard David and Peter talking the other day and they were talking about her parents who went here!" he whispered.  
Rebecca rolled her eyes "So that's it! She thinks she's special because she's like a generation to go here. So she thinks she'll get away with anything."  
  
"Scott? Shelby? Wow!" He walked over giving them each a hug which surprised them both "What brings you back here?" he asked.  
Peter spoke for them "They brought their daughter, who needs help."  
David nodded "You're subjecting her to the torture you both went through?" he asked.  
  
"What is your problem?" Ryan asked her grabbing her arm she jerked it away  
"You are! Stay the hell away from me." She turned and walked off.  
  
"What happened to my little girl Peter? I hate seeing how she hurts and I don't know what to do to help her." Shelby cried.  
  
For everyone who gets a second chance at life...  
  
"It was supposed to be me!! I should have died and he should be here right now not me!" Stephanie screamed.  
  
There's no telling where you'll find  
The strength to climb  
So just stand your ground  
  
"But I don't want to be hurt again, I've only ever loved one guy in my life. I don't know the first thing about dating or anything like that!"  
Daisy gave her a smirk "You never know until you try Steph, that's all I can say." Stephanie leaned in giving her a hug.  
  
Comes the struggle to get through it...  
  
"Steph what do you want?" Ryan asked her looking into her eyes.  
"I just want things the way that they used to be! To be able to hug my mom and dad and not be guilty that my best friend can't hug his, to be able to hit a home run and to dance again, not have to take shots everyday. To be normal again." She cried.  
  
All through the night  
Till you can see the light  
  
Stephanie threw two ice cubes down Ryan's shirt. He turned around shocked. She was laughing at the face he made. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" He said running after her, she was laughing while she ran he caught up with her grabbing her from behind spinning her around until they fell on the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
From the writer of Swear It Again comes the sequel...  
  
You're hanging on for dear life  
  
For Dear Life  
  
**Coming Soon!**  



	2. For Dear Life~Prologue

Told ya I was being generous, those who aren't ready my other story I just sent out and missed my message at the beginning of it Happy Thanksgiving!! Okay this is one I know evetryone has been waiting for!! It's my sequel to *Swear It Again* How many are screaming?!! Right now it's a prologue which you may or may not understand if you did or didn't read SIA I don't know it's your call! You probably want me to shut up about now don't you? Here's the fic lots of reviews please!! Even though it's not much yet!! This one looks like it has promise for a finish! :o) Enjoy!  
  
Kay C  
  
Backchapter of this & SL&MH (I forgot it last time!) are @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal ! Oh Swear It Again is there too!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
For Dear Life  
  
Prelude  
  
2020  
  
Shelby smiled lying in bed just watching her husband sleep thinking about how long it took for them to get there.  
  
~*~Flashbacks~*~  
  
"…At least she's not a skank." Scott said to her.  
"One thing I'd like you to remember, I'm a human being so speak to me like one!"  
  
Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
we've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
we'd be back to set things straight  
  
"Why did you come back?" She asked him.  
"Because…Because I love you." He said they hugged.  
  
I still remember when  
your kiss was so brand new  
every memory repeats  
every step I take retreats  
every journey always brings me back to you  
  
Scott, "You know how much I love you don't you? So much I would die for you?"  
"…You are the one I want to be with you and only you."  
  
"Why not! We've been together for three years! We've put up with each other's problems, been there for each other, we loved each other…" Scott said putting his head in his hands   
"Unless that's all we were, each other's rock." He stood up walking to her looking her in the eye. "Do you love me Shelby? Have you ever?"   
Shelby nodded "Yes I love you Scott, I always have. I don't know what's wrong with me I just can't marry you. I'm sorry."   
After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all  
"Does this mean we're…over?"   
Shelby cried a bit more and just nodded her head mumbling, "Yes." She stood up grabbing her stuff real quick she looked back at Scott "I'll always love you Scott, goodbye."   
  
"Shell, I can't fight the way I feel for you. That's why I can't be around you, every time I look at you I see what we had, what we could still have."  
  
"Shelby I swear that I will never leave you…I don't care whose baby it is I can raise it as my own! I love you. I just swore that I wouldn't leave you, please don't push me away let me help."  
  
Stephanie, "Mommy where's my daddy?"  
When love is truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it goes  
And on the way it grows  
But it never disappears  
Shelby, "Why didn't you ever say goodbye?"  
Scott, "Guess you never gave me a reason to."  
  
After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all  
  
"…I swore to you that I would die for you and that I would never leave you. I still swear it to you and I'll swear it again and again until I know you've heard it, because I love you I have never stopped loving you and I never will!"  
Shelby, "…I'm not running from anything anymore, but if you think it is goodbye I want to hear? Say it now please."  
Scott, "Goodbye Shelby"  
  
Always just beyond my touch  
You know I needed you so much  
After all, what else is living for?  
  
Shelby shook her head smiling a bit "I'm sorry for everything Scott"  
"I am too…I love you Shelby. I'm never going to hurt you or leave you, I swear forever."  
Shelby smiled "I think I'm the one who should swear that, I do. I love you Scott, without you I'm nothing."  
She then leaned up kissing him he kissed back a bit…"Mommy I can't sleep." A sleepy Stephanie walked out to them in the living room. They turned to look at her then to each other smiling.  
  
After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all  
  
Shelby laid in the hospital bed smiling up at him holding their newborn baby boy, Stephanie was sitting beside them looking at the baby in awe. Shelby smiled "Finally life's good Scott! We have two beautiful children and we're finally together!" She was crying by now. Scot smiled giving her a kiss "Yeah, I love you."   
Shelby nodded "I love you too!" He kissed her again then they fussed over their kids.  
  
After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
forever you and me  
After all  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
So much had happened in their lives and now they were finally together and happy. Shelby came out of her daydream looking at Scott again to find he was looking straight back at her smiling.   
"Hey" she smiled.  
"Hey, you looked like you were in deep thought." He said propping himself up on his elbow.  
"Just thinking about how long it took us to get this happy!" She leaned up and kissed him.   
The door threw open and a little boy came and jumped on their bed. "Mommy, daddy! Steph won't wake up for school! I tried to wake her up but she threw a pillow at me."   
Scott laughed "Well at least she doesn't throw her trophies anymore." He then got up and got dressed Shelby did the same.  



	3. For Dear Life~Chapter 01

Okay! I'm back by popular demand! Always wanted to say  
that! Anyway here's chapter 1 it's super long, and it  
goes pretty fast!! Please let me know what you think i  
love all your comments! On to the fic!  
  
Backchapters @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Karen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Dear LifeChapter 1  
  
Shelby walked into her daughter's room and over to her  
bed, the 16-year-old Stephanie lay clenching her  
pillow. Shelby shook her head, ready to throw it at  
any moment.   
"Stephanie!" she bellowed. Who would have thought she  
would be a mother. It was an cinch at first but as  
soon as she was a teenager. She wondered how Peter  
dealt with them.  
Stephanie threw the pillow, which Shelby caught then  
bonked her on the head with it.  
"Get up it's time to go to school. Billy will be here  
any minute." She then walked out of her daughter's  
room.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes getting up mumbling then  
walking towards her window throwing a baseball in the  
window.  
"Billy get up, my mom thinks you're gonna be here in  
two seconds" She then turned and got dressed fast.   
  
"Sam." Shelby said in the kitchen.  
"What?" The 6-year-old boy asked from his cereal.  
Shelby put on some coffee "You need to hurry up  
because your bus will be here any minute."  
  
The little boy jumped off the barstools and ran out of  
the room. Shelby stood making some toast at the  
counter when two strong arms snaked around her waist.  
She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Can I help you?"  
she asked. Scott flipped her around giving her a kiss  
"More than you know it." He then kissed her again.  
  
Stephanie walked into the kitchen clearing her voice  
"Okay that's enough of that both of you, children are  
still in the house." She walked over to the cupboard  
pulling things out making herself some breakfast.  
Scott spotted a bus driving up out the window "Not for  
long. Sam your bus is here!" he called. His son ran  
into the room hugging his parents goodbye then ran out  
to the bus.  
  
Billy walked into the house without even knocking,  
mostly a habit. He spotted the family in the kitchen,  
Scott was getting some coffee and Shelby was buttering  
her toast. Both of them had seen him come in, but  
Stephanie hadn't. He walked up behind her putting his  
hands over her eyes.   
She sighed, "Hi Billy."  
He chuckled "Oh come on you're no fun!" he said  
walking around standing by her. "You ready yet?" he  
asked.  
"Do I look like I'm ready yet? Give me a second." She  
walked across the kitchen over by Scott and took some  
medicine and a syringe out of that cupboard.  
Scott glanced at her "Need help with that hun?" She  
shook her head, taking her shot.  
"Nope got it just fine dad." She then walked back over  
and picked up her food heading out of the kitchen. "I  
have a game tonight so I'll be late." Shelby glanced  
at her.  
"Okay hun, hope you win. We'll try to make it."   
  
"Okay! Children are leaving the house now! Your can go  
back to making out!" She called as she left the house  
with Billy in tow.  
Shelby laughed at her daughter, walking over to Scott  
and kissed him. He smiled but pulled away from the  
kiss, which was very hard to do. "I have to go to  
work, and if this continues any further I won't and  
I'll get fired."  
Shelby whined "Come on whose gonna fire you?"  
"My boss for one!" He said smiling.  
"Yeah right like the principal is going to fire you  
for being an hour late and I'm pretty sure that all  
them kids would like a day off."   
"I can't argue with you anymore, you always win, but I  
still gotta get to work!" He kissed her deeply. They  
broke it off and Scott went to work.  
  
Stephanie and Billy sat in his car making out. He  
pulled away laughing, she looked at him funny. "What?"  
"Just at how you were ragging on your parents this  
morning about doing this." He said.  
"Of coarse I am! I mean they're old, it's gross." She  
said.  
"Come on, we're just like them to say your brother.  
You're just a hypocrite."  
She shook her head "No I am not, I just don't think  
they should do that in front of my brother or me for  
that matter. Come on let's just drop this subject."  
"Okay!" he said smiling at her then pulled her in to  
kiss her again.  
  
"Come on Steph!" Billy rooted her on from the stands.  
Stephanie glared at the pitcher, baseball still stayed  
her game, the school district would only let her play  
softball for girls but it was still the same game she  
thought. The pitcher threw the ball and she closed  
her eyes hitting it clear across the field, she ran  
with all her might around the field and slid into  
home. She jumped up being safe and celebrated with her  
teammates.  
  
Scott, Shelby and Sam had been watching and cheering  
from the bleachers. They walked over to her after the  
game was won. Scott gave her a big hug   
"That was incredible hun!" Steph smiled hugging him  
back   
"Thanks dad!" She then hugged her mother.  
"Listen can I go to the party? They're celebrating for  
us!" she asked excited.  
Scott and Shelby agreed to let her go, she hadn't  
really ever been into trouble. They trusted her.  
Billy walked over "Hey." She smiled turning around  
giving him a small kiss.   
"Congrats!" he said smiling.  
"Thank you, are we ready to party?" she asked him.  
"You know it!" he said he then looked at Scott who was  
watching him sternly. Even after watching this kid  
grow up he was still a protective father.   
Billy nodded and spoke quickly "Don't worry! I'll have  
her home by midnight!"  
Scott smiled laughing "Just making sure! Have fun  
kids." They then left.  
  
Stephanie smiled playfully at Billy then ran through  
the field doing a leap as if she was dancing. He  
walked over and started twirling her. She stood up  
face to face with him.   
"You are unbelievable." He said to her.  
She blushed "Only because of you."  
Shaking his head "Nope, I think you can do anything  
you wanted to do in the world. This coming from  
someone who has known you your whole life!" he wiped a  
strand of hair away from her face.  
"My parents have! Well not actually my father but my  
mother, and yet she doesn't know everything about me!"  
  
"They could if you gave them a chance to learn all I  
have. Let's see here they know you play ball," he  
said walking around her as if pondering.  
"They know you love to dance, because they just see  
you leaping down the stairs and through the house all  
the time. Is there anything you can't do and all with  
this illness?" he asked taking her in his arms.  
"I don't let it get me down, I am just going to live  
my life to the fullest with you by my side through it  
all. I love you."  
"I love you too!" He kissed her deeply.  
"Come on, to the party we will go!" she said taking  
his hand pulling him with her.  
  
After The Party  
  
Stephanie and Billy hadn't really been drinking,  
Stephanie couldn't and Billy chose not to. They were  
laughing on the way home.  
"Come on you are like so scared of him!" she said.  
"Can I help it that your father intimidates me? I've  
seen his temper, you it have by the way." He said  
driving. IT was raining and sort of hard to see but  
he was driving slow and careful.  
"I do not have his temper!" she slapped his arm  
slightly.  
He glanced at her "See you're getting all worked up  
hun! Just like he does at times."  
She rolled her eyes "Okay when have you seen my  
fathers temper. I mostly see it when I don't take the  
trash out until the next day or when I throw trophies  
because I don't want to wake up."   
He sighed "Our first date. You were still upstairs  
getting ready and he like just reeled me about taking  
care of you and making sure you're all right. Then the  
rest of the time he just sat there and stared at me.  
If I made one wrong move he would've blown up. Not to  
mention I've seen the way he reels us in the game. He  
once got in the refs face then moved to the other  
teams coach."  
Stephanie laughed "That's dad for you, I bet you with  
my brother he's gonna be all go for it!"  
Billy laughed "Even my dads not like that!"   
They had stopped at a red light that was taking  
forever to turn, Stephanie scotted over to him giving  
him a kiss.   
"Wanna sneak in tonight?" she asked.  
"I probably will anyway. As soon as the coast is  
clear, just think of your fathers temper if he finds  
me in your room all night!"  
Stephanie sighed "Like he's one to talk him and my  
mother are doing it all the time they can't keep their  
hands off each other."  
He put his arm around her neck as she laid on his  
shoulder "I know how they feel because we're the same  
way." He said.  
Steph chuckled leaning up giving him a kiss "I love  
you."  
"I love you too." He said the light had finally turned  
green and he went.   
He was in the middle of the intersection when he saw  
head lights coming towards him, he steered his car  
away but there was stil a collision. Stephanie  
screamed "BILLY!!"   
  
Let me know what ya think! 


	4. For Dear Life~Chapter 02

Well I'm doing this because I'm super bored and super nice! If you just barfed for some odd reason (The flu is going around sorry! ick :o( ), get ready to cry! Today is just such a happy day in FanFic land ain't it? Please let me know what you think I'll have more out soon!  
  
Backchapters @ www.goecities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Scott, Shelby, Bob and Susan ran into the hospital looking for someone to talk to. Shelby ran over to a nurse frantically "Stephanie Barringer? Where is she?"  
The nurse sighed, "She's in ICU so is the boy she was with."  
"What happened?" Scott asked sternly, they were both so scared as soon as they got the phone call.  
An officer came up to them "Are you their parents?"   
They all nodded their heads the officer continued, "Do you know where your children were tonight?"  
Shelby nodded "Yeah they went to a party, my daughter she plays softball for school and they went to a party after wards to celebrate their win."  
"Do you know if they were drinking?" he asked.  
Scott shook his head getting up in his face "Look our daughter doesn't drink she cant and we trust her, we just want to see her right now."  
"I need to ask you these questions to get some facts straight." The officer said. Scott got up in his face.  
"Look I just want to see my daughter, if you have a problem with that you're going to have to deal with it later." He then grabbed Shelby's hand walking towards the ICU with the nurse.  
  
Stephanie lay in bed hooked up to machines, Scott and Shelby were finally let in they ran over to her. Shelby had been crying and started crying harder seeing her daughter Scott started crying now too. A doctor came inside "Mr. and Mrs. Barringer?" he asked they walked out of the room and over to him.  
"How is she?" Shelby asked her voice shaky.  
"Your daughter and her boyfriend were in a car accident, they had been crossing an intersection I guess and they were hit by a robber who was trying to get away from a crime scene. The boy suffered more than your daughter did he was closest to the collision. Does you daughter have any other medical needs to tend to?" He asked  
Scott nodded his head "Yeah she's diabetic."  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes, they hurt from the light she looked around realizing she was in a hospital her voice was hoarse but she spoke anyway. "Billy?"  
A nurse came over to her checking her out "Hello Stephanie how are you feeling?"   
She didn't answer her "Where's Billy?" she asked instead.  
"He's alright. How are you?" she asked again.  
Stephanie was getting sick of this she sat up the best she could clearing her voice to speak up "Look lady where is my boyfriend? Is he all right I have to know!" she sounded desperate.  
Before the nurse could answer her the door burst open, Shelby and Scott ran over to her. Shelby grabbed her giving her a hug the best she could.  
Stephanie hugged both of her parents back crying, Shelby pulled away looking at her daughter "Are you okay hunny?"  
Steph nodded "I'm fine mom, where's Billy? What happened?"  
"Hunny you were in a car accident with Billy what happened?" Scott asked.  
Stephanie lay her head back on her pillow "We were coming home from the party and it was raining and hard to see the road. We were laughing and joking about things and were stopped at a red light. I then leaned over and curled up to him as he drove across when the light turned green when we saw head lights coming towards Billy's side and he swerved the car but it was too late and I think we were hit because I don't remember anything after that." She was crying she looked at both of her parents.  
"Where's Billy? Is he all right? He's okay right?" She asked them.  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
Stephanie had recovered from the accident quickly she only had a broken leg, and was banged up and a few scratches. She used her crutches down the hall to Billy's room for the first time since she'd been there. He had been in a coma since the accident her parents had left her brother with their Aunt Jess so they could stay with her. Friends from school had been showing up bringing flowers and gifts.  
  
Stephanie walked into his room fighting with her self to not cry seeing him hooked up to all the machines. He had been the healthiest boy she'd known and him looking so pale now was scary. She sat down beside his bed taking his hand in hers talking to him.  
She put on the best smile she could "They wouldn't let me see you until now. I hope maybe I'll have better luck in waking you up." She chuckled but it turned into a cry she continued. "Please wake up Billy, you're not supposed to die like this. You're supposed to die an old man in bed with me on the same day remember? Not like this…" She didn't know what else to say, "You know how you said that you know me because we grew up together? I know you the same way, you are the only one I ever want to be with and that's why you have to wake up so we can be together forever. Please Billy I can't live without you." She was sobbing and laid her head by his stomach not to disturb the machines.   
Stephanie then felt a hand running through her hair she looked up to see her mother standing over her. She cried.  
"Why won't he wake up mom?" she asked getting angry. Shelby just shook her head "I don't know hunny."  
Stephanie looked back at him "He's the only one who really knows me, he made me know too. I love him so much mom, as much as you love dad. Knowing each other so well, soul mates, friends."  
Shelby stood crying for her daughter Stephanie had decided to leave the room. It was getting too hard for her to stay here she was getting too mad and was ready to blow up any minute now. She had hobbled back to her room with her mother in tow, she walked over to a table with a vase full of flowers smelling one, and it smelt bitter to her. She pushed the vase on the floor watching it smash into a million pieces Shelby was crying watching her daughter in so much pain.  
  
  
  
  



	5. For Dear Life~Chapter 03

Well okay now I'm offended! I'm going to have to get mean, those who read my story Sex, Lies & Mt. Horizon ain't getting another chapter until I get at least 15 reviews on this! I mean come on! This is dramatic it's supposed to be this way, I've worked hard on this story! At least tell me you hate it! And may I mind you that this is THE most horrible chatper in the story but there may be more I'm like only 10 chaps ahead of ya'll, though i don't think so! Come on people let me know what you think good or bad, please?!?!?!  
  
Backchapters @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
---------,----'---,-----'--@ ~~~~ A rose for feedback! :o)  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Two weeks later  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear   
Watching over me  
my hope sees  
what the future will bring  
when you wrap your wings  
  
Stephanie had been released from the hospital, she had been crying non-stop. She couldn't believe how fast it had happened wondering what went wrong, why he left her here all alone. Refusing to eat and sleep in her own room, not that she slept at all. She walked into her bedroom finally looking around at all the memories, the painful memories that would haunt her forever. Her parents were next door helping Susan and Bob. She started sobbing again as she looked across the room and through the window not seeing anyone in there. There was only few times when she didn't see him in there that's when he was out of town with his family or with her in her room. She hated the fact that she couldn't look across and see him there again. She looked around her room grabbing some books off the shelf throwing them around, then moved to her dancing figurines and knick-knacks she threw them across the room watching them smash. She continued thrashing her room throwing everything she could get her hands on. She sat on the floor sobbing looking at a piece of glass picking it up getting ready to cut her self. She felt someone's hands on hers to stop her looking up she saw Billy. She dropped the glass screaming at him "Why did you leave me!" She looked up and around again to see he was gone. She then curled up into a ball crying out "At least take me with you!"  
Scott walked up to his daughters room finding her on the floor, "Oh god Stephanie!" he ran over pulling her into his arms just holding her letting her cry.  
  
And take me where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are  
  
Stephanie walked with her parents into the church she walked up to the casket looking at him crying. She ran her hand down his cheek then sat down and listened to the minister after it was over she made her way over to Bob and Susan.  
"I'm sure you already know this, but I loved your son more than anything in the world. Please remember that." Susan and Bob both gave her big hugs. Susan gave her a sympathetic smile "Our son loved you more than anything also. Always remember that." Stephanie nodded. They had gotten home, and it was time for her to take her shot. She didn't think her parents would remember but they did and they helped her because her hands were too shaky to do it herself not that she cared she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again.  
  
And I can see your face  
your kiss I still can taste  
not a memory erased  
  
She lay in bed sobbing like she had done every other night her parents had helped her clean up her room. She felt a draft in the room looking up at her window to see Billy standing there he walked over to her sitting beside her on the bed. He ran a hand down her cheek. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
She shook her head "Waiting any minute for you to sneak up through my window so you could hold me."  
"I always am holding you, just because I'm not here doesn't mean that you aren't," he said.  
She sobbed harder "I only want to be here with you." He leaned down kissing her cheek she looked up to see him gone again. She quietly screamed in frustration "Quit doing this to me!" She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Oh, how I see you're star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
  
Stephanie stood at her window looking up at the sky. She had stopped crying for a minute at least, Scott walked into her room and over to her looking up to where she is looking. "Nice night huh?"   
She rolled her eyes feeling threatening tears ready to spill over "Nothings nice anymore dad." Her voice was quivering.  
Scott wasn't sure what to do, he had never been through anything like this "Come on you need to get to bed."   
Stephanie didn't say anything but curled up in bed. Scott left the room after telling her goodnight, she seemed so little then like a little girl who just had her teddy bear taken away. She reached under her pillow pulling out a picture of her and Billy so happy together. She didn't cry that night only looked at the picture until she fell asleep.  
  
If I could just, be right there where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)  
Only then will I be free  
then I will be free, so take me where you are  
  
She had gone back to school her leg was healing fast. Everyone in school was giving their condolences she had left the house early that morning without even taking her shot. She was supposed to take it at lunch but didn't and she even ate a chocolate cupcake. She bummed a cigarette off of someone from her class and went behind the bleachers to smoke it she hadn't really ever smoked before but sort of liked the feeling. Someone that she hadn't really ever talked to before walked up to her telling her about some party. She thought about going thinking it was a way to get away from things for a while.  
  
Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishin that you were here with me  
so I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
That every night when you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel alone  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are  
Where you are  
  
Scott had been called from the Nurses office. He left the kids in PE for a moment walking up to see what was going on. Marge the nurse looked at him worried.  
"I was just wondering if Stephanie went home early today, if Shelby came and picked her up or anything?"  
Scott shook his head "No one has, if she did she would've called and told me somehow. Why what's wrong?"  
Marge sighed "Stephanie didn't come in for her shot today, she's usually precise about it but I thought it'd be best to tell you."  
Scott nodded "Yeah you did the right thing thanks." He then left and said he had to go home early.  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
and you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)  
Only then will I be free  
then I will be free,   
Baby I still believe  
Oh I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
  
Stephanie walked into her house after a long day at school she didn't really care to go to Baseball or her last class, which was her dance elective. She found her parents sitting in the living room waiting for her "What'd I do now?"  
Scott sighed "Marge talked to me today, she said that you didn't take your shot at lunch." He was really worried and didn't want her to hurt herself.  
"So I didn't take my stupid shot big deal that's my decision." She replied.  
Shelby spoke up "Hun we're worried about you, if you don't take care of yourself you could get sick."  
"Well don't worry about me! It's my life." She began to walk out Scott caught up with her easily turning her around.  
"Stephanie killing your self won't bring him back!" he said sternly.   
She snapped throwing her books across the room. "I don't care! At least I'll be with him, I'm not going to take my shots whether you like it or not. It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it!" She stormed up to her room.  
  
Where you are (where you are)  
I still believe  
Whoooooa, I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
where you are, oh where you are!  
I still believe  
I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)  
I still believe...I still believe....  
  
Stephanie lay in bed just crying, "I just want you Billy!" She continued until she fell asleep. Not waking up the rest of the night to take her shot.  
  
*On the next 'For Dear Life'*  
  
She coughed being on her 5th beer, someone handed her a joint she inhaled it passing it off to someone else.  
  
Scott sighed, "What are we going to do? She wants to die, our daughter is on a death mission."  
  
"Mom…do me a favor please?" she asked. "Pull some plug and get me out of here, I have nothing left down here anymore."   
  
"Yeah can I speak to Peter Scarbrow please?" Scott asked into the phone.  
  
*Coming up on Sex, Lies, & Mt. Horizon* (This should get ya!)  
  
"Okay she's gone." He smirked at her slightly "Thanks, but what were you doing eavesdropping?" Shelby rolled her eyes.   
  
"Laura this is Sharon, an old friend. Sharon this is my wife." Luke introduced her.  
  
"What? He was caught in a shed making out?" Laura said astonished. Luke laughed "And this is a bad thing?..."  
  
Sharon sat there rembering how she knew Luke...  
  
*And if you reply now I'll throw in an extra chapter of SLMH!* (I'm desperate!)  
  



	6. For Dear Life~Chapter 04

Okay I would like to thank everyone for all of the wonderful feedback on the last chapter!! It really means alot! Okay well this story is still on the brinking point of picking up the pace but it's getting there!! Please let me know what you think!  
  
Backchapters @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A month later  
  
Scott and Shelby had tightened their grasp on Stephanie they watched her like a hawk to make sure she took her shot. Scott even found her everyday at Lunch taking her to the nurse's office to take it. She took it at least that's what they thought she would pretend to take it but never filled the syringe. She had gone to some parties and drank a couple of times. Smoking became a habit she liked.  
  
Mrs. Rose walked over to her in her dance class as Stephanie was sitting down like she had when she decided to show up for class. "Stephanie, you need to get up and dance. I'm not going to let you just sit through this class."   
Stephanie laughed rolling her eyes "Okay I'll dance." Her leg had been fully healed by now. She stood up walking to the floor and started doing stupid moves that weren't even dance. Everyone was laughing at her in class and Mrs. Rose was not happy.  
  
Stephanie never showed up to softball practice but kept coming home drunk. She wasn't afraid to show her parents either.  
  
She had kept getting wasted at parties her grades dropping and getting very sick she didn't care. It was any moment now that she would be with Billy dancing up in the clouds. She coughed being on her 5th beer, someone handed her a joint she inhaled it passing it off to someone else. She laid her head back whispering to her self "I'm coming Billy." She then felt herself blackout   
  
A girl walking through the party sat down by Stephanie to wake her up because it was ending. The girl didn't get any response in waking her up, finally noticing how sick Steph looked she felt Steph's pulse and screamed "Oh my god there's a dead girl here!"  
  
Scott and Shelby rushed into the hospital they were getting sick of all the hospital visits they had to make in that past months. Someone directed them to Steph's room, Shelby cried to Scott "Oh god she looks so pale! Why is she doing this?"  
He hugged her "I don't know." His hands then went to his face "We watched her! She has been lying to us and tricking us for four months now! How could we both be so blind?" He said. Shelby shook her head "She won't let us in she's barely said a word to me and if she does it's like a threat saying sooner or later we wouldn't have to deal with her." Scott sighed, "What are we going to do? She wants to die, our daughter is on a death mission." Shelby sighed, "She just wants to be with her best friend! Ever since Billy died she has just wanted to go and join him." Scott blew up and through a chair across the hallway. Shelby grabbed him calming him down holding him. "We have to think of something to save her." He cried.  
  
"She's gone into diabetic coma from not taking her shots and not taking care of herself. We caught it early enough that we only had to stabilize her and level her blood sugar. She had a tremendous amount of alcohol in her system, which worried us also. She seems to be doing okay now. We're getting her through this, I'm sure she could use her parents though." The doctor said to them they nodded walking into Stephanie's room. Shelby cried seeing her daughter looking paler than ever Stephanie opened her eyes looking at them. Shelby looked down at her "Hey sweetie."  
Stephanie spoke up hoarsely "Mom…do me a favor please?" she asked.  
Shelby nodded "What?"  
"Pull some plug and get me out of here, I have nothing left down here anymore." She cried softly.  
Scott spoke up "Don't say that Stephanie, you have everything down here…" Stephanie cut him off.  
She shook her head the best she could "No not without Billy, he was the only thing keeping me alive and now that he's gone I only want to be with him. Please just let me die!" she begged.  
Shelby got stern now "We're not going to let you die, not when you have your whole life to live still."  
Stephanie sat and sobbed, Scott sighed looking over at Shelby "I'm going to go make a phone call."  
  
Scott left the room walking over to a payphone paying the money and dialing the number, he heard someone pick up.  
"Hello?" A woman bellowed through the phone.  
"Yeah can I speak to Peter Scarbrow please?" he asked into the phone.  
  
**On The Next 'For Dear Life'**  
Scott then explained all that was happening to Peter over the phone and Peter gave him advice.  
  
She nodded "Yes I am, I'm supposed to be with you-" he cut her off.  
"No you're not! You're supposed to be back with your family and living your life."  
  
Stephanie slips into depression...  
  
"It's the only way hun. She'll get help." Scott said.  
"How can you say that? You want to send her away?" she got out of bed quickly pacing the room.  



	7. For Dear Life~Chapter 05

Yeah, so I have more of this done and I want to get it out and I'm just gonna give ya another chapter or two of Sex, Lies & Mt. Horizon soon because I'm having soem probs with that one at the moment, but it will be soon!! Please let me know what you think of this and I will be happy to give you faster chapters, or is it chapters faster? I don't know I've been up all night and I have to stay up all day or until someoen gets home to watch my nephew, and I'm very very tired and not really paying attention that I'm sending this out!! Still please let me know what you think no matter how tired I may be but I still keep track of how much feedback I get!! All I got last time was requests for a new chapter and stufff so once again here it is!! Enjoy!! Ya know ::singing in tune to Folders:: The best part to wake me up! Is Feedback in my mailbox!! And the next one will be long I promise!! :o)  
  
Backchapters www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sophie handed the phone to Peter wondering who was calling so late, though the voice sounded slightly familiar.  
Peter spoke up "Hello?"  
Scott sighed "Peter? Sorry about the late phone call it's Scott."  
Peter laughed "Barringer? Well last time I heard from you, it was about you and Shelby having a son. How is everything?"  
Scott nodded "Yeah I just needed to call someone for help and you're the only one I knew to call."  
That made Peter worry now "What's wrong Scott is it Shelby? Is she alright?"  
Scott shook his head though Peter couldn't see it. "No Shelby's fine, its Stephanie."  
Scott then explained all that was happening to Peter over the Phone and Peter gave him advice.  
  
Shelby sat in a chair watching her daughter sleep, she couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through. Even thinking about living without Scott scared her she would want to die too and realized her daughters point, but she would remember that she had her children to live for. She though about it again, no she wouldn't care about anything anymore.  
  
Stephanie was walking around the park spotting Billy across the baseball field. She smiled running to him flying into his arms he caught her spinning her around. She kissed him then ran away a bit and started dancing just like she used to before. She turned back around to see Billy glance at her walking off she ran after him finally speaking "What is it?" she asked.  
He shook his head "You're not supposed to be here Steph." Tears were threatening to spill over.  
She nodded "Yes I am, I'm supposed to be with you-" he cut her off.  
"No you're not! You're supposed to be back with your family and living your life."  
"I only want to be with you! I don't care about my life, you are my life!" she screamed at him  
He calmed her down "No! Steph, you have to live for me, for yourself. You're so beautiful, and talented and the most amazing woman I had ever met in my life. That's why you have to go and keep on going, just like you said you wouldn't let anything get you down don't let me." He caressed her cheek, she was crying.  
"But I love you so much! I can't do it without you."   
He nodded "Yes you can and you will, I'll still be with you every step just in a different way. I love you Stephanie, but I know that you can do this."   
Stephanie cried, "I'll try." She pulled him in for a kiss. Stephanie then woke up in the hospital sighing.  
  
Stephanie had been released from the hospital after recovering which took about two weeks. Her parents helped her through it the best they could. She went on with her life but had slipped into depression she barely took her shots only when her parents were watching her she kept blowing up at her little brother every time he just wanted to give her a hug. Ditching school and climbing back up to her room through her window and sleeping, which her parents found out about quickly.  
  
Scott and Shelby sat up in bed that night talking about it "It's the only way hun. She'll get help." Scott said.  
"How can you say that? You want to send her away?" she got out of bed quickly pacing the room.  
Scott shook his head "Do you have a better idea Shelby? We've got to do something Horizon will help her just like it helped us."  
Shelby finally let her anger that she had been holding for months "No Scott! We were screw-ups, and my parents didn't want me. Your dad couldn't handle you. It's completely different."  
"She needs help Shelby! We can see her as much as we'd like I'm sure, all we'd have to do is go and talk to Peter about it."  
Shelby sat down falling into his arms "I just don't want her to turn out hating us for sending her there."  
"It's all we can do, Peter and Sophie will help her through this. We're not deserting her Shelby we're just doing all we can do."  
Shelby nodded "I guess so." He leaned over kissing her on the cheek taking her hand in his this was getting to everyone.  
  
**On The Next 'For Dear Life'**  
  
Scott sighed, "Stephanie we're taking you somewhere to get help."  
"You're getting rid of me?..."  
  
"...You'll never guess who is actually a counselor there?" Scott asked.  
Shelby though a moment "Kat? She had always been talking about being a counselor."  
"David." Scott blurted out, Shelby watched him shocked.  
"...Okay turned the car around." She demanded.  
  
Scott looked at her before going in "You can try to run, but even I can tell you, you won't get anywhere."  
  
"We need a favor Peter" Shelby begged looking desperate.  
Scott seconds the motion "You're the only one we know who can help us…to help Stephanie."  
  
"Where did they appear from?"  
Peter smirked "They've been in here longer than you." David looked at them again.  
  
Peter spoke for them "They brought their daughter, who needs help."  
David nodded "You're subjecting her to the torture you both went through?" he asked.  
  
Peter motioned to David "This is David he's your counselor, and he's going to be getting you checked in." he finished.   
Stephanie walked pass them "Let's get this over with then I still gotta get home for TRL."  
  
TOLD YA IT WAS LONG!! 


	8. For Dear Life~Chapter 06

Okay, so I didn't get good feedback last time!! I understand because of all the hectic holiday and stuff!! Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for though!! Steph is sent to Horizon!! This story is going soo much faster than Sex, Lies & Mt. Horizon but fear not! I'll have a new chapter of that out as soon as I can! Please let me know what you think, Good & Bad!!  
  
Backchapters @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
  
Shelby had packed Stephanie's stuff when Stephanie was in school Scott had even took her himself making sure she was there all day. Shelby had gotten the car packed, and made arrangements for Sam to stay with her sister. Bob and Susan wished them luck they had been coping with everything taking things slowly. Stephanie and Scott pulled up to the house just as Jess was leaving with Sam. He yelled out the car window "By daddy! Bye Steph, hope you get well!" Stephanie shook her head wondering what he was talking about. Scott had walked over to Shelby asking her.  
"Everything ready?" She nodded they turned to Stephanie's questioning face.  
"What's going on?" She asked knowing something was up.  
Scott sighed, "Stephanie we're taking you somewhere to get help."  
"You're getting rid of me? If you wanted to fucking get rid of me why didn't you just pull the plug!" She was getting angry.  
Shelby held her daughters arm softly motioning her to the truck. "Stephanie we're taking you to Horizon, they can help you there."  
Stephanie pulled away "You're sending me to that screw up school that two had to go to? I can't believe this!"   
Scott was getting tired of this "Stephanie get in the car because you're going!"   
"Fine with me, it'll get me away from you losers!" She sniped glaring at them getting in the truck. Shelby and Scott looked at each other then got in the car and drove off towards Horizon.  
  
Scott and Shelby made small talk in the car but Stephanie refused to talk to them.  
"What did Peter say when you talked to him?" Shelby asked.  
"He told me things that were happening, you'll never guess who is actually a counselor there?" Scott asked.  
Shelby thought a moment "Kat? She had always been talking about being a counselor."  
"David." Scott blurted out, Shelby watched him shocked.  
"Please tell me you're kidding." Scott shook his head, she continued "David? Okay turned the car around." She said.  
Scott chuckled "Come on. I guess he's like doing a great job, he like had a total break down a few years back and went to Peter himself."  
Shelby shook her head "I do not care, he hated us! Just think of what he'd do to her."  
Scott moved his hand to holds Shelby's "Have some faith, everyone can change ya know" She shrugged.  
  
They pulled up to the school, walking up to Peter's office. Knocking on the door, Peter opened it looking shocked.  
"And I thought the call was shocking! My god, how are you guys!" He said giving each of them hugs. He motioned them into his office, Stephanie waited outside letting them talk to each other. Scott looked at her before going in "You can try to run, but even I can tell you, you won't get anywhere."  
  
Peter smiled at them "What's up? I noticed you brought Stephanie and she doesn't look so happy about it."  
"We need a favor Peter" Shelby begged looking desperate.  
Scott seconds the motion "You're the only one we know who can help us…to help Stephanie."  
Peter nodded "I understand now, she's gotten worse?"  
Shelby sat down "At first she was on a death mission, now it's depression but whenever anybody goes near her she blows up at them. We were hoping you would help her like you helped us." She gave him a half smile.  
Peter smiled slightly, this sure was a first for him "I guess I can try."   
  
David walked down the hall knocking on Peters door. He heard Peter call from the other side "Come in!" He had been catching up with Scott and Shelby. David walked in handing him a file Peter looked up at him "What's this?" he asked looking it over.  
"It's Ryan's file like you asked for." He replied not noticing Scott and Shelby in the room.  
Peter shook his head "This is saying nothing, its only saying that he was busted at a rave and had drugs on him. I've already seen this."   
David rolled his eyes "That's all it will say, I even got Gracie to pull some strings to get it for me. I talked to his parents and they seem to be pretending not to even know who he is…" He trailed off finally realizing that there was two more people in the room he looked at them then back at Peter.  
"Where did they appear from?"  
Peter smirked "They've been in here longer than you." David looked at them again.  
"Scott? Shelby? Wow!" He walked over giving them each a hug which surprised them both "What brings you back here?" he asked.  
Peter spoke for them "They brought their daughter, who needs help."  
David nodded "You're subjecting her to the torture you both went through?" he asked.  
Scott shrugged "Feels like a family tradition" he joked.  
Peter stood up "I'm going to put her in your group."  
David nodded "That's cool."  
"What's your group?" Shelby asked. David chuckled  
"I took over the cliffhangers, after Sophie retired! What fun I have."  
They continued to talk and catch up for about five minutes until David and Peter went to greet their newest student.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, I haven't seen you since you were 6. You've grown up." Peter said to her, she stood up rolling her eyes.  
"And this is supposed to make what kind of sense?" she asked. Peter motioned to David "This is David he's your counselor, and he's going to be getting you checked in." he finished.   
Stephanie walked pass them "Let's get this over with then I still gotta get home for TRL."  
Scott and Shelby talked to her one last time "We'll be back to see you all the time okay." She said hugging her daughter crying.  
Scott sighed, "You'll get help here hun, we love you." He said taking her in his arms. She didn't hug him back only stood there begging herself not to cry. Scott glanced at David and Peter "Take care of her will ya?" They all agreed. Scott and Shelby then headed home.  
  
David had searched her bags not finding anything really in criminating he checked her shoe finding a cigarette. He spoke up.  
"Stephanie what do you know about Horizon? What have your parents told you?" he asked.  
She shrugged "I was here when I was six I know that my mom and dad each had to come here because their parents made them which is just like me. My parent's wanted to get rid of me so they decided to send me to the same screw-up school they got stuck going to."   
David sighed "Okay, well the rules here are simple. There's no sex, drugs, no inappropriate touching and no fighting in anyway." He finished with that and took her to the nurse who gave her a physical. Peter had then caught up with them as he was walking her to the girl's dorm.   
"The cliffhangers are in class right now but you'll meet them this afternoon" David said.   
Stephanie spoke up "I shouldn't be here I'm not a screw-up like my parents were."  
Peter now spoke "Stephanie you're here because your life has spun out of control. The same reason your parents were here. Horizon is a safe place a haven to get you away from all the other crap from your life."  
Stephanie scoffed "My life is just fine until I was stuck coming here."  
David shrugged "Well then I guess you won't have that much to prove, but you're still here so I suggest get over it, sorry but you'll miss TRL. Ya know if your life was fine I'm sure your parents would never have brought you." He finished Steph rolled her eyes.  
They showed her the dorm.  



	9. For Dear Life~Chapter 07

Oh how discouraging life can be!! Especially when you come home to find out you have rarely any feedback!! I'm like 20 chapters ahead of ya'll and I soo want to share them with ya!! Please send me feedback reviews whatever! You really don't want to throw my 20 chaps ahead down the drain do ya? I will!! Please!! I'd like at least 10 or more reviews or this story will be nixed and I will only send it to people who really want it!! So come on please!! This is soo not fun begging!!  
  
Also to clear something up someone asked about Sophie retiring, she doesn't council her own group anymore and such, her and Peter are married and she's still really involved in the school helping Peter run it!! But when David came back she decided to give the Cliffhangers to him!!  
  
I also want to clear something else with someone who asked what TRL was lately, Total Request Live on MTV. Don't worry I don't watch it much either if you don't watch it, I just figured it's be something good for her to say to make her look more like a bi*ch! Also to that same person (I think it's you I got a whole bunch of reviews today at the same time!) I want to thank you so much you're great!! You're the reason I'm sending this out today!! Who are you so I can thank you in a better not so public way, not embarassing you or myself!! You're great! Thanx again!  
  
One last note- Imagine Scott & Shelby's daughter I know she's a bi*ch that's exactly who I made her to be!  
  
Backchapters are at my failing and discouraging also site! www.geocities.com/thehgjournal  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
David walked with her towards a picnic table full of kids a dark haired boy glanced at her giving her a smirk and a wink. Stephanie rolled her eyes at him, David stopped at the table "Hello everybody! How's it going?" he asked.  
One blonde guy looked up at him "Can you believe that we actually have to go on quest in two days? You planned this didn't you?" he said blaming David.  
David laughed, "No I didn't, but Peter did Troy."  
Troy's hands went up in the air "Why do you insist on us getting dirty?" he asked.  
A dark haired girl spoke up "Come on Troy it ain't that bad."  
David interrupted they're arguing for a moment "I came over to introduce you to a new cliffhanger. This is Stephanie Barringer," he said motioning to her.  
Troy stood up holding out his hand "A wonderful pleasure to meet you Stephanie, I am Troy. This right here is Rebecca." He said motioning to the dark haired girl she smiled up at her. Troy continued.  
"Over there is Wendy." He pointed to a tiny girl she looked like a geek. "And that's Clyde." He pointed to a sort of dark guy who was joking with Wendy over something. "And right there is Jamal." He pointed to a black guy who was just watching, he waved slightly smiling. He then turned back to her smiling "Welcome to the cliffhangers!"  
  
The dark haired boy walked over to them "Don't I get and introduction?" he asked.  
Troy rolled his eyes "Not from me!" then went back to his homework.   
The boy ignored him holding out his hand "Hi I'm Ryan, and you are?"  
"A screw-up like you guys I guess!" she said turning walking away.  
  
Peter had called Stephanie to his office she walked in "What?"  
Peter shrugged "You're into sports right?"  
"Used to be, not really my thing anymore." She stated.  
Peter rounded up some papers "Well according to your parents, they say that you're your fathers daughter with a different sport."  
"Well that's what they say, my parents don't know a thing about me." She sniped.  
"Guess they'll have to visit, which I'm sure they'd like to. I need these papers delivered over to the science lab immediately."  
Stephanie laughed shaking her head "You think I don't know what you're trying to pull, making me run clear across campus and play your stupid games. Well let me tell you something I'm my own person, and I don't have to do anything I don't want to. No matter what you or my parents say." Stephanie said glaring at Peter, she continued.  
"I don't' even care if you saved them or showed them that way to move on from whatever horrible things that went on in their lives, I just think it's all a load of crap."  
Peter sighed "Stephanie do you know what went on in your parents lives?"  
Stephanie thought a moment "No and I don't care, my parents aren't any to talk. My mother went on and lied to me for the first 6 years of my life until my father walked back into the picture and now they've sent me here."  
Peter handed her the papers "Here you have 3 minutes to get this over to the science lab and get back here. Whether you like it or not, you're here now not at home I won't deal with your crap."  
Stephanie rolled her eyes "Whatever and if I don't?" Peter gave her a look starting his watch "Then you don't want to know what the consequences are."  
Stephanie stormed out of the office running past Sophie.  
  
Sophie entered Peter's office "Stephanie?" He nodded.  
"She's looking more like her mother everyday." She sat down across from him.  
Peter chuckled "More than I can say for her attitude, she's definitely their daughter. I should have thought twice about their offspring."  
"We're talking about a mixture of Scott and Shelby, this one is gonna be tougher than both of them were." Sophie said exasperated.  
Peter shook his head "She just has her mothers way of hiding things and not showing any emotion but when you make her mad, watch out because that is definitely Scott's temper" He sighed running his hands down his face "I'm too old for this!"  
"You'll get through, you did with them right?" Said trying to cheer him up. He gave her a look.  
"Think she'll run?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"Hard to tell, Scott ran but Shelby didn't. I put her with the cliffhangers." He said.  
Sophie laughed "Runs in the family! You sure that's safe to stick her with David, I mean think about their past because Shelby and Scott wanted to kill him."  
"David has changed a lot since he came back, not to mention he'll probably help her in his own way to say he's sorry for all he pulled with them." He suggested.  
"We can only hope." She told him.  
  
Stephanie ran through the grass passing the cliffhangers who were at a picnic table, Rebecca called at her "Run! Newbie Run!" The rest laughed.  
Stephanie walked over to her "Do you want to say that to my face?"  
  
~*~One the next 'For Dear Life'~*~  
  
Stephanie glared at Rebecca "You better watch your back."  
"She has a major problem." Rebecca stated to the group.  
Clyde spoke up "I know Stephanie's story guys."  
  
Stephanie has a flashback from her first time at Horizon...  
  
"For a newbie you seem to be happy here now why is that?"  
Stephanie hauled of and slapped him whispering to him menacingly "You don't know a thing about me or my parents!" Ryan chuckled rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Okay we're going to talk about careers tonight. What careers do your parent's have and what career are looking towards having?" David said starting group.  
"What about you Steph?" Troy asked.  
Steph rolled her eyes "...I don't plan to be around by the time I'm supposed to get one, that's my life goal!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If ya want that next one feedback!!  



	10. For Dear Life~Chapter 08

Okay I want to thank you all for the replies they really means alot to me!! In case some of ya didn't know probably because I never really talked about it but I have my own mailing list! It's at E-Groups (YES I WILL STILL CALL IT THAT!!) but unfortunately you'll have to find it through www.groups.yahoo.com I think! It's called KarensStoryBook! I know I advertise alot I'm a nut like that, and to think I'm gonna get my own personal site soon!! Anyways here's the newest chapter of this I don't know about any of my other stories because this one got alot done and as alot of my feedback told me to SEND IT! So here is Chapter 8, there is an exceprt/flashback to the story Swear It Again which this story is the sequel of!! Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Feedback Readers One More Time!  
  
Kay  
  
BC's @ www.geocities.com/thehgjournal ~~~ Like you don't already know!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
  
"Ladies, come on! It was just a joke Steph all the newbie's get it." Jamal reasoned.  
Stephanie glared at Rebecca "You better watch your back."   
She then turned and ran off towards the science lab.  
  
"She has a major problem." Rebecca stated to the group. Troy spoke up.  
"Maybe she's just homesick, you don't have to rag on everyone here ya know. All the newbie's are like that at first."  
"Excuse me I was not like that." Rebecca said. Jamal laughed  
"Oh you were so like that, worse I think."  
Clyde spoke up "I know Stephanie's story guys."  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
"I overheard David and Peter talking the other day and they were talking about her parents who went here!" he whispered.  
Rebecca rolled her eyes "So that's it! She thinks she's special because she's like a generation to go here. So she thinks she'll get away with anything."  
"How do you know that? If her parents were so special in being here than she shouldn't be here." Ryan blurted in.  
Jamal glared at him "Was anybody asking you?"  
"Do I look like I care?" He replied.  
Troy butted in before a fight broke out "Okay guys like chill-out! We should just let her be, she's a newbie. Don't judge a person unless you want to be judged." He finished. They all went back to work.  
  
Peter leaned against the wall watching his clock as Stephanie ran in grabbing some food quickly sitting down and eating it. She then got up and walked over to Peter. "What now?"  
Peter thought a moment "Well now that I have your attention you can rest, you will go take your shot and come back to the lodge and wait until you start group." He looked over at a young black guy "Roy, I need to you walk with Steph here over to the infirmary for her insulin." Roy agreed and walked with Stephanie.  
  
She had taken her shot and walked through the lodge looking around remembering the last time she had been here. She had actually smiled for the first time when she was outside and all the trees, the scenery.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Shelby chuckled watching Stephanie look around she looked up at Shelby "This is where you went to school?"  
She giggled nodding "Yup, see these mountains? I climbed some of them too, hiked over the forest a lot."  
"The forest is scary though! What if a bear had eaten you! What if you fell off the mountain?" she asked showing her shock.  
Shelby laughed, "Well if I had fallen or got eaten by a bear would I or even you be here right now?"  
She shook her head smiling "I guess not!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She glanced at the couch remembering the first time she met her father.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Scott smiled "Who's your friend?" Daisy chuckled   
"Her names Stephanie, she's Shelby's little girl." The little girl looked up at Scott smiling. "Hey I know you! You're Bob's friend!"  
Scott chuckled "You're right I am, and you're a very good ball player."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She turned the corner remembering how he had found her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Scott turned the corner, bumping smack into her, he squat down. "Hi there." She smiled "Hi!"  
He chuckled at her "What's your name again?"  
She blushed and giggled she was definitely Shelby's little girl. "Stephanie." She said quietly.  
"Well Stephanie, you know how I'm a friend of Bob's? I'm also an old friend of your mom's. But we can't tell mommy that I'm a friend of Bob's or that I live by you okay?"  
She smiled nodding "Okay!"  
He chuckled "Okay I'm going to take you to find your mom now." She grabbed Scott's hand walking with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She leaned against the wall smiling at the memories. She felt a tap on her shoulder turning around coming out of her daze, she saw Ryan smiling.  
"For a newbie you seem to be happy here now why is that?"  
Stephanie scoffed back at him "What's it to you?"  
"Don't think that I don't know about you, your parents going here. I know that you think you're just going to be some little girl who is just following a family tradition."   
Stephanie hauled of and slapped him whispering to him menacingly "You don't know a thing about me or my parents!" She turned on her heel and walked off. Ryan chuckled rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Okay we're going to talk about careers tonight. What careers do your parent's have and what career are looking towards having?" David said starting group he looked to Jamal "You start."  
Jamal thought a moment "Well my father is a pilot, but I do not like to fly at all. I'm looking more towards a veterinarian, I've always had this thing for animals especially wildlife."  
"So you want to take care of your family!" Ryan commented. David gave him a look. Jamal glared at him,  
"Fine then if you're so smart what is your career goal?" he asked him.  
Ryan shrugged "Bartender, that way I can have access to all the booze in the world. What about you Rebecca?"  
She smiled slightly "I want to be a photographer, my mom used to be a painter but I never got the feel for it. Wendy you go."  
Wendy spoke up "I want to be a school teacher, work with little kids it was always one of my crazy dreams when I was a kid. Clyde?" She asked him smiling. He gave her a slight smirk.  
"I wanna be in my own band like I used to be. Troy?" He looked at him. Troy laughed, "I wanna be a drag queen! It's totally different from my dad the baker and my mom the drunk!" He smiled cheerfully, everyone was laughing slightly. Even Steph giggled he smiled at her asking, "What about you Steph?"  
Peter had walked in by the time it was Rebecca's turn just listening Stephanie shifted her position speaking up "My mother is a lawyer and my dad works in my old school as a PE teacher and the football coach, though sometime before he used to be into stocks and stuff like that like my grandfather but that was a traveling job and he wanted to stay home to suck face with my mother!" She said sarcastically in a fake cheerful voice then continued. "I however don't really care for a career." She stated.  
Peter spoke up "Why is that Steph?" She rolled her eyes "Because I don't plan to be around by the time I'm supposed to get one, that's my life goal!" She then stood up and walked out of the room. Her remark had actually scared some of the cliffhangers making them realize that they didn't know her.  
  
~*~On the next 'For Dear Life'~*~  
  
Steph continued into the forest it then turned into a jog and then a run not even caring what her father had said to her about never making it.  
  
"She's her father's daughter for sure. Fast runner." Peter commented to David and Sophie after they couldn't find her on campus.  
  
Scott showed up getting out of the car jogging over to Peter. "Where is she?"  
"We don't know yet Scott, it's dark but Gracie has people out looking and I'm rounding up the cliffhangers to go look for her, even though I'm breaking my own rules."  
"I'm going too."  
  
Scott, Ryan and Jamal were looking around but not finding her. They continued to look. Ryan spoke up, "Is it true you used to go here?" he asked.  
  
Steph had finally got to the top of the cliff and was just looking down...remembering the dreams of Billy...She then turned and stepped back but the ground fell from under her, she screamed grabbing onto something...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	11. For Dear Life~Chapter 09

Hey all, well I'm not that happy about FanFic.net but I guess I have to deal with it! I lost some reviews on 2 of my stories and I'm upset at that! Oh well I will survive! Let me know what you think on this! MUAH HAHAHA!! ;o)  
  
Kay  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9  
  
Stephanie sat outside on some steps looking into the forest, she squinted her eyes thinking she saw something or someone. She stood up following it into the forest. She continued into the forest it then turned into a jog and then a run not even caring about what her father had said to her about never making it. Where would she go anyway? She looked around in the dark forest looking up spotting a cliff. She continued to run up towards it.  
  
Peter and David had all the cliffhangers looking for her, Sophie had called Scott and Shelby, and Scott was on his way.  
"She's her father's daughter for sure. Fast runner." Peter commented to David and Sophie "Did you call Gracie?"  
Sophie nodded "Yeah she's on her way to look for her."   
David spoke up "Okay didn't Scott run into town the first time he ran? Maybe she's on her way there."   
"I'm not sure but it wouldn't hurt to look everywhere." He rounded up a few groups. Scott showed up getting out of the car jogging over to Peter. "Where is she?"  
"We don't know yet Scott, it's dark but Gracie has people out looking and I'm rounding up the cliffhangers to go look for her, even though I'm breaking my own rules." Even though it wasn't that dark out, it was getting there.  
"I'm going too." He said Peter knew not to argue with him in this case. "Okay you take Jamal and Ryan." He told him.  
Scott looked at whom he pointed to "Come on." They got their stuff and left with him flashlights in hands.  
Peter watched them go looking back to the remaining "Okay Clyde and Wendy go with David, Rebecca you and Troy with me." They all headed out.  
  
Stephanie saw a small clearing she was almost up to the cliff but wanted to rest a bit. She sat on a log looking around a bit she spotted someone across her in the middle of the clearing watching her. Squinting her eyes smiling and jumping up running into the clearing dancing around. She then finished dancing noticing no one there again she kneeled down and started sobbing.  
  
Scott, Ryan and Jamal were looking around. Scott was screaming "Stephanie!" over and over. Jamal came walking up to him he looked at him "Any sign?"  
Jamal just shook his head Ryan caught up with them "Nothing." They continued to look. Ryan spoke up,  
"Is it true you used to go here?" he asked.  
Scott nodded "Yeah, this is where I met Stephanie's mom too."  
"So it's like a family thing, you guys came here you want your kids to come here." Ryan said Jamal butted in.  
"Hey leave him alone man I don't think he wants to listen to your mouth right now." Ryan got up in his face.  
"Make me." Scott turned around "Hey! That's enough both of you. Ryan it's not just some family tradition, Stephanie is sick and we brought her here to get her help." He said turning around walking again remembering something speaking up again. "Hey guys, do either of you know the difference between nature and human nature?" he glanced back at them.  
They both shook their heads, he could help but chuckle slightly as they walked and looked around. They were so much like him and Auggie at one time.  
"Nature goes on all around you, but human nature goes on within you…Peter taught me that once when I first came here. He also taught me that Horizon helps finds the lost kids out there, Stephanie is one of those kids, and she is on a suicide mission that's why it's so important we find her soon." The boys both nodded their heads letting it sink in while they continued looking.  
  
Shelby couldn't handle just waiting at home in that case she got Sam in a taxi and drove up to Horizon as fast as she could. She got out of the cab with Sam paying the driver real quick and ran up to the school. "Come on hun."   
Running over to where she saw Sophie standing and waiting "Sophie!" they hugged "What are you doing here? I thought only Scott was coming?"   
"He doesn't know I came, where is he?"  
  
'Almost there' she thought to herself. Steph had finally got to the top of the cliff and was just looking down, she was afraid to say the least. She leaned her foot out but then felt a breeze and stopped pulling her foot back. Her tears from earlier came back remembering the dreams of Billy. She spoke to herself softly "I'll try Billy!" She then turned and stepped back but the ground fell from under her, she screamed grabbing onto something.  
  
~*~On the next 'For Dear Life'~*~  
  
The three guys heard a scream and started running towards it...Stephanie was crying hysterically "Daddy, please help me!"  
  
"What happened to my little girl Peter? I hate seeing how she hurts and I don't know what to do to help her." Shelby cried.   
  
"What I've heard them say is that they think Stephanie is going to get extra special attention because of you. But that is going to be taken care of soon enough." David stated.  



	12. For Dear Life~Chapter 10

Well I'm sorry to say this but this is most likely to be the last time I post on Fanfiction.net for the reason that there's no reviews involved I don't even know if people knew there was a new chapter out with this whole chaptering thing it's just so confusing! Anyways if ya want to find this story anywhere go to http://www.geocities.com/thehgjournal and there's also a series of mailing lists I'm on @ http://groups.yahoo.com so go there! If ya need to know which ones to go to e-mail me or leave me your e-mail addy! I'm going back to old-fashioned and maybe if this one works and I get some reviews because I got like 1 because of the chaptering thing last time then I'm sorry! I'll keep the stories up here but they won't be updated! Anyways here's chapter 10, let me know what ya think!  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The three guys heard a scream and started running towards it they were up on the cliff when they saw her. Scott ran over trying to grab onto her hands "Hold on Steph!" Ryan and Jamal kneeled down to help him.  
Stephanie was crying hysterically "Daddy, please help me!" They all worked together along with Stephanie and pulled her up. Scott held onto her holding her "Oh god Stephanie what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" he asked.  
She just cried in his arms. Jamal and Ryan sat back and watched, Jamal was happy that they found her Ryan was envious of her watching her with her dad.  
  
They all walked back together with the exception of Stephanie who only walked halfway, the rest of the way Scott carried her. They all stayed silent, getting back to campus. Scott set Stephanie down let her walk up to the school. He spotted Sophie, Shelby, and Sam out in front talking to Gracie now. Everyone else was making it back Scott had used the radio that Peter gave him to use for when they found her. Sam spotted Scott and Steph walking up the way "Mommy there they are!" Shelby looked to where he did running over to them pulling her daughter in for a hug, Scott joined in.   
  
Shelby pulled away looking at her daughter "Oh I'm so glad you're back hunny!" she cried. Sophie then took Stephanie to get cleaned up, Scott and Shelby looked at her "Don't worry I'll take care of her" she said.   
Scott looked to his wife asking, "What're you doing here?"  
Shelby looked up at him "I couldn't just sit home and wait. Where was she?" she asked.  
"She was on a cliff, we heard her scream and she was hanging from it." He ran a hand through his hair looking back at Jamal and Ryan "Thanks guys you helped a lot."   
Jamal nodded "No problem, hope Steph is alright." He said walking off.   
Ryan looked at him "Sure." And then followed Jamal.  
  
Scott and Shelby had moved to Peter's office, a sleeping Sam on his couch.  
Peter was sitting at his desk, David was in a chair and Sophie was sitting on a desk. They had been talking about the night's events and group.  
"She's been like this ever since Billy died, on this suicide mission. No matter how much we had watched her she just kept fooling us. Not taking her insulin, doing drugs, drinking, then she landed in the hospital. We asked her what was wrong and she just kept say she wanted to be with Billy, after that we thought she had gotten better but it turned into depression and we didn't know what else to do." Scott stated mostly explaining to David and Sophie who hadn't heard the whole story.  
Peter spoke up "Well we've been making sure she takes her shots, the nurse has been giving them to her. When was she diagnosed with diabetes?"  
Shelby then spoke up "About three years ago, the doctors said that she had been eating too much junk food which made her blood sugar go up, she never really liked taking her shots and it took everyone awhile to get used to it, but she survived it. When she wants something she is relentless to get it, and she wanted to live." Shelby took a deep breath crying harder looking at Peter.  
  
"What happened to my little girl Peter? I hate seeing how she hurts and I don't know what to do to help her." Shelby cried. "She's always been so happy, with dancing and playing ball. We never let go of her never let her think that her parents didn't want her or love her. She's just so broken right now letting everything finally get to her, Billy's death, diabetes, us."  
Peter nodded his head speaking up "Yeah she mentioned about what happened with you two. About how Scott walked into the picture after 6 years have you ever thought about telling her things? She doesn't know why you were here." He said.  
Shelby shook her head "I talked to you about that Peter I've been waiting for the right time to tell her everything about my past but I partially never had enough courage and another part of me didn't think it was called for because she was so happy."  
David leaned over handing her some Kleenex "She's been having a hard time fitting in with the group. The kids have been ragging on her about both of you going here."  
Scott nodded "Yeah I heard, one of the boys I was with Ryan I think was asking if it was a family tradition."  
"What I've heard them say is that they think Stephanie is going to get extra special attention because of you. But that is going to be taken care of soon enough." David stated.  
Shelby nodded "Thank you David."  
Peter sighed, "What do you suppose we should do?"  
They continued talking Ryan was sitting outside listening in on them through the window. He walked off thinking about all he had just heard.  
  
~*~On the next 'For Dear Life'~*~  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
"Longer than anyone else, like two years. It's helped me a lot." Troy leaned on his elbow.  
  
"I was so happy with him mom, how do I keep going without him though?" She was sobbing Shelby sat on her daughter's bed taking her in her arms holding her letting her cry.   
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair eyeing him "What're you doing back here anyway David?" 


	13. For Dear Life~Chapter 11

Ok so i don't really have any wise cracks, I just want to save HG and fanfiction for that matter!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and such, I'll probably have another chapter out soon because this ones so short!! Hope ya like let me know what you think good and bad!!  
  
BC's also @ The HG Journal ~ www.princessbitch.com/thehgjournal/index.htm  
  
((Right, like that wasn't a wise crack??))  
  
Kay  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For Dear Life  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Troy walked into the infirmary where Stephanie was laying on a bed, he handed her a cup. "Here it's chicken noodle soup." Stephanie took it smiling slightly "Thanks." She said drinking some of the broth.  
"Are you okay?" he wondered. She nodded a bit.  
"For now I think."  
He ran a hand through his hair "What was all that talk about not being alive in group? Do you like want to die or something? Not to be nosy or anything but it just freaked me out and I was wondering."  
She nodded answering him but not bringing out the truth just yet "I'm just really tired the way life is going and I wanted a way out. Was everybody really that scared after I said that?"  
He nodded "Yeah, it was the first time I saw Clyde and Rebecca scared ever."  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
"Longer than anyone else, like two years. It's helped me a lot." He leaned on his elbow.  
She laid her head back on the pillow "That's what my parents say, about this place helping them a lot. How Peter saved them, my mom even brought me here for a reunion years ago."  
Troy smiled "Your parents seem nice."  
"Yeah." She then sat up "So what's everyone like here? You so far seem to be the only nice one I've met."  
They became fast friends and talked awhile mostly about the other cliffhangers, he was basically giving her a brief description of what their like.  
  
Stephanie had fallen asleep when she was talking to Troy he was tired too. She woke up looking around spotting her mother looking down on her stroking her hair out of her face.   
Stephanie groggily spoke "Mom?" Shelby nodded her head "Yeah hun it's me."  
She opened her eyes a bit more "Where's Troy?" she asked.  
"He had to go to his dorm, it was passed lights out. Are you feeling better?"   
"A little…I saw him mom. I saw Billy and he told me not to do it!" She was on the verge of tears.  
Shelby smiled "I'm so happy he told you that then, I don't know what I'd do without you or your dad or brother. You guys mean more to me than anything in the world." She stroked her daughter's cheek.  
"I was so happy with him mom, how do I keep going without him though? He…he was my life, everything in me since we were little." She was sobbing Shelby sat on her daughter's bed taking her in her arms holding her letting her cry. She was crying too not knowing what to say or do. "You just have to go on I guess sweetie."  
"But I don't think I can mommy!" she sounded like a little girl.  
Shelby sighed "But you will, and you have lots of help from everyone here."  
  
Scott watched them from the screen door he didn't want to interrupt them. He felt a hand on his shoulder turning around seeing David.  
"Think she'll be alright?" Scott asked whispering.  
"I think she can pull threw, I'll make sure she gets help." He stated.  
Scott nodded still watching them "Thanks…She's so much like Shelby it's not funny ya know?"  
David chuckled leaning back on a rail "I see a lot of you in her, she looks like Shelby. You guys did a hell of a job in raising her, I'll give you that."  
Scott shook his head turning around "Yeah and it ended her up here. Like father and mother, like daughter right?"  
"It's not your fault Scott you didn't know what else to do and you did the right thing by coming here where she can get help." David finished finally thinking he got through to him.  
Scott ran his hand through his hair eyeing him "What're you doing back here anyway David? Last I heard was that you couldn't come to the reunion because of school."  
David shrugged sighing "I uh…I had financial troubles, and my girlfriend of 4 years had been cheating on me the whole time with one of my professors. I was getting hell from my father, who was trying to push me around to be in the army and not go to school to major in law. My mom was the only one who stood by me. But with everything happening to me, I then turned to drugs and booze and got kicked out of school, I was hitting rock bottom when Juliette called and told me about the reunion. I lied to her totally wasted but I don't think she noticed and told her I couldn't make it. Well I ended up in the hospital after my mom found me passed out. Then she found Peter's number and called him up and I came back and Peter helped me through it, I then decided that I couldn't handle anything else anymore and I asked him for a job here. At first I was just a guard. Chasing after people who ran, but then Peter asked me if I could handle a group and gave me the cliffhangers since Sophie was taking a break and taking care of their son Ben they adopted, and Peter owned the place and they were just helping each other out with that." He had explained the whole thing to him. Scott was speechless,  
"That's some story man, but you survived right?" Scott wondered.  
David nodded "Yep I survived…I think no matter how much we hated this place. It still saves everyone."  
Scott shook his head "No it's not just the place, it's the people here. Which comforts me to know that you're one of those people and you're gonna help Stephanie."  
David smiled "I'll do what I can." Scott nodded and looked into through the door again to find Shelby and Stephanie fast asleep.  
  
~*~On the next 'For Dear Life'~*~  
  
Stephanie sighed "Can I go home please?" she pleaded.  
  
She needs wide open spaces  
  
Shelby gave Sophie and Peter a hug at the same time "You guy are still so incredibly warm."  
  
Room to make her big mistakes  
  
Stephanie then blew up after their hug broke. "No! I need to be home with you please daddy! I wanna come home!"   
  
She needs new faces  
  
Shelby sat in the car crying softly, Scott reached his hand over taking hers glancing at her. "She'll be fine."  
  
She knows the high stakes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
